Dream or Reality?
by Hui-Desu
Summary: When I said I wanted to die, I didn't mean it so suddenly. In fact, I thought I was hallucinating because you go to heaven or hell once you die, right?
1. Chapter 1

The girl with wet brown hair that reached her lower back walked along the busy streets of Tokyo. It was raining heavily through the night sky and you wouldn't have guessed for a little girl to be simply taking a walk in the middle of the night. But, she simply did. Her black bomber jacket covered her bruises that her Aunt inflicted on her while her Uncle was away. She had to deal with her aunt's verbal and physical abuse daily, only getting by through reading and drawing. Her parents were loving, but they supposedly died in an 'accident'. Of course, being a smart girl that she is, knew that wasn't true. It was all part of her Mother's family. They owned a big German corporation and she was the next head; but instead of choosing to marry the man her parents chose, she ran away with a Japanese commoner. However, due to family traditions, the spoils all belonged to her regardless- unless she died. She had a sister that was to be next in line, though due to jealousy, took it upon her own hands to end her sister's life and take over the company.

That's how Hiroko Akiyama became an orphan at age eight and died age eighteen.

Not that she minded.

On that rainy night, she was on her way to jump into a river to end her life right there right then. But, her aunt decided to kill her even before she found a river to jump into. She crossed the streets, clearly with a walking signal, until a car came right at her. He was grinning with a suitcase of money on the passenger seat and stared right at her clearly sober.

 **1st POV**

 _Well, I guess that's that._

And everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a shiver to see my drenched body, except, this wasn't my body.

"Hey! Be careful next time. You could've drowned and then died! You're lucky I saved your butt. But I only did so, so that mom and dad wouldn't beat mine later, hmph" Yelled a boy who was also wet, though based on how he was dressed and spoke, this was definitely not my era nor my country. He spoke in my father's native tongue and bless- I could understand.

"Hey Rika, let's go home" the boy said while reaching out his hand. Still confused, I cautiously took his hand and followed him home.

"Shuhei, Rika, dinners rea- Oh my goodness! Both of you are wet. What happened?" The lady exclaimed.

She took a rag and wiped us down.

"Rika fell into a river and I had to save her because I'm her brother and all" he mumbled and looked away.

"What a good brother" that woman smiled and went to get a fresh change of clothes.

I looked at my surroundings and saw a hand mirror. It was out of reach and I struggled to get ahold of it. Then, a pair of hands reached over me and handed me the mirror. I turned around and it was Shuhei.

"Hmph, shorty" he blew a raspberry and ran outdoors.

"Mom! I'm going to go out to play with the boys!" He yelled.

"Shuhei Hisagi!" the lady yelled. But before she can finish her train of thought, he was already out of sight.

Holding out the mirror, I saw my reflection. My face was awfully similar to my real face other than my eye color. My hair was dark brown, slightly different from the Lady's and Shuhei's, but my eye color was the same.

"Rika sweetie, come over to mama and tell me how was today" the lady called out.

"Um, I'm not sure, I tripped over a rock and fell into the river" I lied- it was a believable story from a 4-year-old.

During dinner, my 'dad' came back from collecting lumber. His sweaty brown hair was just like mine, and it was obvious he had an attractive face that Shuhei inherited. Looked at the warm and loving family, I couldn't help but feel guilty of the life I stripped away from 'Rika'. I can never forgive myself, after all, I don't deserve a life such as this.

* * *

As days turned into years, Shuhei and I had a very strong sibling bond. But it was weird, I felt dejavu far too many times including the name Shuhei. It wasn't possible, but neither was falling into another girls' body. There were times when I saw ghosts, as did Shuhei, but tried our best to ignore it hoping they wouldn't find trouble for us.

I never forgot my previous life, and I most likely never will. The constant reminder of my guilt haunted me every night through nightmares. 'Rika' stood there, blood splattered and broken after the car accident, looking straight at me and then begging to return her body. There was never a day I can sleep peacefully and soon after, dark eye bags formed. My family thought I was sick- but I shrugged it off. I decided, since I stripped the golden life away from 'Rika', I might as well repay it by giving Shuhei, mom, and dad all the love I can give.

It was the morning of mother's birthday, so Shuhei and I decided to surprise her by cooking breakfast for her. We ran off happily into the forest to catch some fish and collect wild mushrooms.

"Shuhei look! I caught something" the 12 year me happily screeched at my brother. He was 17, and very mature.

"Stupid, that's tiny. All it can fill is the space between your teeth." He said and then ruffled the top of my hair

"Hey! Bleh, you meanie"

I was acting like an immature brat, but after eight years in this small body, it starts becoming a habit.

As we finished up, we headed back. Suddenly, the sky turned very dark and a loud scream was heard. The ground started shaking and a big black figure with a while mask was seen.

 _It was a hollow_

Shuhei and I started running as fast as we could. The hollow was knocking down everything including the trees that eventually hit me.

"Shuhei" I whimpered. My foot was caught under a tree while the left park of my stomach was pierced with a branch.

"Rika! Don't worry, I got you!" He tried pushing off the tree with his muscular arms. But it only dug deeper into her wound.

I felt cold and sleepy; maybe I finally got the death I deserved. I'm sorry 'Rika', I couldn't watch mom or dad get old nor grow up with your brother. I hope you will forgive me.

"Rika! Stay awake, don't give into the darkness…." Shuhei's voice got more and more quiet until it was silent.

* * *

It was all blank, then forgetting what happened after that, I saw myself standing in…line?

"Next…" the man upfront said. He was giving out numbers as each person walked through a gate.

"Next…" It was my turn.

 _First District of West Rukongai_

I walked into the gate and appeared on the roads. There were many people, but unlike districts beyond the 50's, people were wearing shoes along with street stalls. Most people here were well off as normal souls.

Walking around looking for a place to rest for the night, I stumbled upon a kid with white hair being picked on by a group of older kids. It looked like they have already been at it for some time.

"You're causing trouble for your grandmother and Hinamori-chan, it's better if you just leave. Everyone would be happier without you around, demon" one called out and pushed him back against a tree.

The little boy with white hair didn't do anything. He just stood there and looked away.

"Hey! You should look at people when they are talking" just as he was about to slap the boy and force his head in his direction, I couldn't stand the fact that they were picking on a defenseless kid and walked over to grab his hand.

They looked slightly younger than me despite being here longer. My head inched above theirs and everyone turned their heads over.

"Hey, this isn't any of your business. Go away," the kid whose hand I grabbed spat at me. I ignored then and slouched down to the white hair boy.

"You good? If it weren't for me you would've been red and purple all over~" I joked.

"You didn't have to step in. I had it all under control" He muttered.

"Shiro-Chan!" A girl with black hair came running at us

"We'll let you off this time, but don't be relieved just yet. Next will be worse" they retorted and ran away

"Shiro-Chan, were you picked on again? I told it was okay to just beat them up" the girl sighed "and who are you?" she pointed towards me

"Oh um, I'm Hiroko Akiyama" I replied. That's right, I'm not Rika Hisagi anymore, I must own up to my sins of taking her previous life away.

"Thank you for saving this stupid brother of mine" she thanked and then pushed down the boy with white hair into a bow.

"Are you guys blood related?" I asked. They didn't look similar at all.

"No, no, we just happened to stumble upon together into grandmother's family. Everyone here in Rukongai aren't with their real families because one, they don't remember them, and two, unless they died together at the same time and place, they wouldn't have been able to enter into the same district." She explained. "Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Momo Hinamori, but since you rescued Shiro-Chan, you can just call me Momo."

"Oi! Shiro-Chan, introduce yourself," she urged and nudged him on the head

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" he replied bluntly and walked away. "Come on Bed-wetter Momo, let's go back"

"Well, we'll be heading home. Feel free to join us or play with Shiro-Chan and I whenever you feel! I'll treat you to a meal as payback," she winked and ran away towards Toshiro.

They were nice, just like Shuhei. But then again, what if this was all a dream and I'm only imagining things? For all I know, I could be in a coma from the car accident.

But, if this was a dream, it was a really nice dream.

A/N: First Bleach fanfic~ Give some love and reviews ^3^

/Imsobadatwriting/


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It's been days of walking around doing nothing. I didn't expect to get hungry, because I was dead after all and- souls don't get hungry-.

But, that was all shoved aside when my stomach growled like a hungry lion and boy was I about to eat one.

My walk slowed down to a crawl and I decided to visit Toshiro and Momo since they offered a meal. Walking along the path of dirt surrounded by flowers and trees, I bumped into a tall man with black hair. He was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform like the others that normally come to surveillance, but on top of that, he had a white haori with the number 10.

"Oops, sorry kid. Did you happen to see a curvy woman with short strawberry blond hair? She comes here a lot to eat, but I have an important mission for her today." He sighed. "Say, are you hungry? You have a good amount of reiatsu"

"No, I haven't seen a busty lady, and yes I'm really hungry" I groaned. Talking took a lot of energy.

"Here," He handed me two meat buns. "You should join the Shinigami Academy and I betcha 20 dango sticks that you can finish within 3 years. How about that?"

"So you'll give me dango sticks if I finish in 3 years? Heck yea, where do I sign up?" I asked. Anything sounds good right now and I haven't had dango in years. There is also the boredom that won't go away while staying here.

"You're in luck~ Today is the last day to sign up for the academic year. You see that building over there?" He pointed at a small building with a line of residents varying in age, "That's the testing area. If you can pass the entrance exam, they'll give you access to the Academy. I'll give you a hint, just show your reiatsu"

"Wait, how do you do th-" Before I can finish, he vanished. How am I supposed to show my reiatsu? What even is reiatsu? Without giving it too much thought, I lined up. Pass or fail, I've got all the time in the world. In theory, reiatsu is just like a life force or aura around you… I think… I hope. I'll just pretend to know what I'm doing.

The line got shorter and shorter, before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Ok, show us your reiatsu" said the Shinigami; I'm guessing they're teachers of the academy.

I closed my eyes and imagined a coat of white surrounding my body. There was a hugging pressure and I opened my eyes.

"Ok you pass." He handed me a slip "Arrive at this location in three days and show the gate keeper this pass"

The sun had already set when I arrived at Momo and Toshiro's house. I knocked on the traditional sliding door and heard footsteps running towards the door.

"Coming!" Momo's bright voice was heard. She saw me and then held a big smile. "I'd thought you'd never come. If it wasn't today, then I would've dragged you here! Anyways, perfect timing, just finished cooking dinner. Come in"

I took off my sandals and walked on the cold wood flooring. There was a low wooden table suited for a family of four. Momo was placing different dishes in the middle and Toshiro got the rice bowls.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, it was awkward to stand there and watch them do all the work.

"No no, you're the guest. Just sit tight" Momo replied

"Please Momo, I insisted" I was urging her to let me do something

"Alright; can you go get the chopsticks? And two more rice bowls," she finally gave in, "Shiro-Chan, can you wake grandma from her nap and tell her we're having a friend over" Toshiro didn't say anything and nodded.

I walked over to Momo; she was a few inches taller than me, holding an appearance of around fourteen. I still looked twelve as when I died while Toshiro looked around eight to ten. He was probably older, but his height didn't help.

Getting all the eating utensils and bowls, I helped Momo set the table. Toshiro walked in with his grandmother slightly helping her walk.

"Thank you for having me tonight. I hope I'm not being a bother" I greeted and bowed to her

"No worries, it gets a little boring sometimes with Toshiro staying in all day sleeping and Momo heading out" she replied with a sweet smile.

We sat down around the table and began eating.

"Hiroko, how have you been since we last saw you?" Momo asked trying to break the silence

"Not bad, I bumped into this really weird guy and he recommended me to go to the Shinigami Academy. It was really crazy, but I took on the offer for 20 dango sticks and passed the entrance exam" I explained while ranting about the unknown Shinigami.

"Ah, I know the Shinigami Academy, maybe I should try to apply in the future" Momo thought aloud.

"That's good, at least you'll both be out of my sight," Toshiro said sticking out his tongue.

"Hey! Shiro-Chan, that's not nice" Momo yelled at him and hit him in the head, "Sorry, Shiro-Chan tends to say things he doesn't mean"

"It's all good. I'll visit every once in a while" I grinned. I'll miss people to talk to even if I had only been here for a few weeks.

The rest of dinner consisted of Momo and I chatting about random topics that was too 'girly' for Toshiro to join in. Grandma only chuckled and said our chatter reminded her of when she was younger.

Compared to everyone, I was just a baby. Without being here for even a year, I've already gotten accepted to a Shinigami academy. It has been three days since the entrance exam and unlike everyone with their personal belongings in bags and backpacks, I didn't have anything except a scarf as a gift from Momo. It was pale yellow with white flowers gathering at the ends. None the less, it was a soft and pretty scarf. All those who had the tag were passing through the gates with a giant named Jidanbo Ikkanzaka watching from the side making sure only those who were permitted may enter. It didn't take too long to get there as 1st district was the closest to Seireitei.

Everyone gathered in a large room in a similar structure to a college lecture hall.

"Welcome to Shin'o Academy. Here you will be able to manifest and train your spiritual powers" Announced the man in the center. "Before you get your class schedule, please make way to your dorm and set all your personal belongings down. In the room, you will find your uniform for you to use. See you"

I went searching for my name which was located closer to the front of the female dormitories. It was usually three to a room, but having an odd number of female students has its perks. There were only two students occupying me included.

The door easily slid open and I was greeted with a neatly folded red uniform laying on the bed. On the side was a class schedule.

 _Hiroko Akiyama – Advance Class_

 _Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

 _Zanjutsu – Theory (7:30-9:30)_

 _Zanjutsu – Practical (9:35-11:35)_

 _Lunch Break (11:40-12:30)_

 _Kido – Theory (12:35-2:35)_

 _Kido – Practical (2:40-4:40)_

 _Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday_

 _Hodo – Theory (7:30-9:30)_

 _Hodo – Practical (9:35-11:35)_

 _Lunch Break (11:40-12:30)_

 _Hakuda – Theory (12:35-2:35)_

 _Hakuda – Practical (2:40-4:40)_

 _Sunday_

 _Free Day_

 _Notes:_

 _Good control over reiatsu_

It was a lot more basic and straight forward than what I had been expecting, but the hours were a killer. How was I supposed to wake up that early~?

"Announcement, please meet at your first class. Today will be a short day with an introductory from each class" speakers were located around the halls of the dormitories for easy communication.

I quickly dressed into the shihakusho uniform, put on my scarf, and grabbed my schedule. My roommate was still not here yet, but maybe they were just a bit late since they lived further from Seireitei than others. The walk to the advanced class was a bit long since it was the furthest away from the dormitories. Unlike everyone who was running to their class hoping to not be late on their first day, I was taking my sweet time looking around enjoying the scenery and memorizing the way back.

Lost in thought, I realized there were no more wandering students. Whoops. I quickly ran to the advance class and quietly slid open the door opening to a room with a large center most likely for combat.

"Late on the first day Akiyama-San?" The teacher voiced. He had glasses on with a bald head and muscular tan body. He was tall and had a resting bitch face as he looked at me with disappointment.

"Sorry sir! I was lost on the way here" I explained while giving a deep bow.

"Anyways, sit beside Ayasegawa-San up there. Ayasegawa, raise your hand" The man who raised his hand had straight black hair that reached his shoulders and uneven bangs. To say the least, he had a feminine face and long eyelashes. On the other side of him was another bald guy with red eyeshadow, or maybe tattoo, on the corners of his eyes.

Walking to him, he gave me a look and then held his nose.

"You smell like sweat, not beautiful at all" he commented and then looked away

Well that was rude, I had to run all the way here so I wouldn't have gotten a bigger lecture of being late. The teacher began proudly talking about the academy expectations for them along with congratulating everyone for their success on making it to Class 1, the advanced class.

"Everyone line up, as you all may be familiar, Zanjutsu is the fighting style of the sword or more specifically, the Zanpakuto. Everyone here were receive an asauchi, and after completing the curriculum, the sword will be rightfully handed for you to keep." He held up a nameless zanpakuto and began handing it to everyone.

I took mine and unsheathed a tiny bit of it. The blade was a beautiful silver that clearly has been made by a master swordsmen. Closing it, I glanced at the hilt of the sword. It was woven and had a stable feel.

"Before we start the practical training, you must know the theory behind the wielding of the Zanpakuto along with the spirit that resides in you…."

He went on with the short lecture and then ended with a demonstration. The rest of the day went along similar to the first period- first a welcoming, then a background with the skill, and finally a demonstration.

By the time all the classes were done, the sun had begun to set. Short day my ass, it was just like a normal day with the exception of squishing all the classes into one day instead of two. When I reached my room, there was already another pair of sandals in front.

 _Must be my roommate._

When I slid open the door, I saw a girl slightly taller than me with short dark blond hair. She had shimmering gray eyes and was lost in thought looking at her schedule. I knocked the door slightly to inform her that I was here and she jerked

"Hi! Sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm assuming you're Akiyama-San? I'm Kiyone Kotetsu, nice to meet you, roommate" she reached out her hand for a handshake.

While shaking her hand, I smiled and added "You can just call me Hiroko, we're the same status"

"Hiroko-Chan, what a pretty name. You can call me Kiyone then" she exclaimed and then went to set her bed.

"How come you weren't here in the morning?" I asked

"I was fighting with my sister, heh. She's a Shinigami and told me I'm not fit to be one. My sister is pretty strong you know~ She is a seated member! … in fourth division, though. I don't remember which seat, but it may have been in the teens. Bleh, I'll surpass her one day hmph," Kiyone ranted. I chuckled and told her I'm going to take a nap.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you to do your business, I'm gonna head out with some classmates" she put on her sandals, strapped her asauchi and sprinted away.

* * *

I closed my eyes and found myself in a dark place. The skies looked like the night sky with the clouds drifting around the bright moon, and beneath me was water reflecting the sky. It may have looked clear, but when I bent down to touch it, the water left a black tint on the skin of my finger. Unsure of where I was, I started walking around. There was a very tall weeping tree with white flowers and a swing. Sitting on the swing, was a man who covered his face. Beside him, under the tree, was another man who had a similar cloth covering his face blowing the flute. The one on the swing had an apparel of pure white while the other was nearly all black. His clothes resembled a Chinese jiangshi (zombie) as did the other man. In front of their faces were a thin piece of silk cloth. I barely made out their features, but the white appareled man had golden eyes with long white hair half tied up and the one blowing the flute had purple eyes with long black hair and bangs that framed his face. The wind blew towards me and their eyes landed on me.

"Who do we have here~, a little flower has found her way to her inner realm." The white one hummed.

"It's too early for her to know our names; we can only wait until she's stronger" the black one replied rather coldly

I still stood there confused and processing their conservation. The two beautiful men went back to doing their own things and as I took a step back, I fell into the water and woke up.

"What was that?" I asked myself, it was different that the blank dreams I've had up until now.

Hearing a small snore across the room, Kiyone was already fast asleep.

 _What time is it?_

The clock next to me displayed 2:44 am; how was I asleep for so long? And Kiyone didn't even bother to wake me up. Pouting in my bed and unable to fall back asleep, I quietly slipped on my sandals and headed to the roof. If only I had been more fit and taller, my trip to the roof would've been an easy task. I climbed up a tree and jumped to the roof. The sky was clear with a full moon lightening up the surrounds. Turning around to find a better position to star gaze, I saw another student on top of the boy dormitory roof.

Our eyes met and I jumped a little; his gray eyes piercing into mine and his black hair tied in a ponytail swayed with the wind. Staring longer than I felt comfortable, I ignored him and laid back down to look at the stars with cold wind brushing at my skin.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who that was~ He's going to play a crucial part during the time frame with /Spoiler/ Hisana. 3

Leave some love before you go; mentally or virtually- they're all the same : P


End file.
